United We Stand story 4
by cinnysangel
Summary: The team is forced to work along side another team in the BAU to help solve a killing spree spanning multiple states. As tempers fly, the teams realized there is only one way to catch this killer, united as one.
1. Chapter 1

******United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

The church bells ring, slightly off key. Abruptly the red doors on a white stucco church burst open. The children run in all different directions, down the cement steps and onto the walkway, laughing. The pastor stands at the doorway, shaking the hands of the parishioners. Slowly people make their way to the cars parked, some on the street and some in the lot along side of the Sunday school building. As is the normal routine, many people linger on the stairs and sidewalk, chatting. A teenage boy, approximately 14 years old stands with a couple of other boys his age. They are trying to appear uninterested in the three older girls, which are making their way down the street on the opposite walkway. An 8 year old boy, dressed in the same white shirt and black pants as his older brother, impatiently waits at the red doors with his grandmother. She is thanking the Pastor for a lovely service and the boy feels it is taking too long. He is getting antsy and wants to go down the steps to be with his brother. His grandmother wraps her arm around the front of the boy hugging his chest, trying to keep him from taking off.

The sound of a car gunning its engine and speeding down the road catches everyone's attention. They look in the direction of the sound. A gold Dodge Durango flies through the stop sign at the end of the block turning onto the street of the church. The high rate of speed the vehicle is doing makes the congregation stop in their tracks. Everyone watches in horror as the vehicle careens towards them. The back window lowers five inches and the sound of rapid gun fire sends everyone scrambling to the ground. The church bells stop ringing and the sound of squealing tires replaces the shrill noise of the bells. It seems as if a long moment of silence hangs in the air before the sound of screaming, and crying comes from the people gathered on what would be a normal Sunday. From the doorway, the boy screams "Deshawn, Deshawn!" At the lifeless body of his older brother.


	2. Chapter 2

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

Saturday morning, JJ was sitting at her desk in the office she rarely gets to see. _Bankers hours_, the thought crosses her mind, _to have a job with Banker's hours. _Unfortunately she does not, and it isn't odd to be here on a Saturday. She opens a case file and looks it over, deciding if it would be a case they should take. So much thought goes into where this team works. People would assume she gets a call from a local police department and off they fly, if it were only that easy. JJ reads the file and decides it is not urgent; she sets it on the growing stack on the corner of her desk. She is about to reach for another one when she hears a commotion coming from Rossi's office. Coming out of her office and entering the bullpen, she looks up towards Dave's door. Morgan runs out at that precise moment, with Reid close behind.

"Man that isn't funny." She hears Morgan say.

As soon as Morgan sees JJ he puts on an act of toughness. "That fake bat didn't scare me."

JJ's attention is drawn to Rossi; he is standing in the doorway, case file in hand, swinging it wildly. Reid runs around the loft, down the four stairs to the bullpen. JJ shakes her head taking the steps Reid had just flown down. She comes to Rossi's office and peers inside. At first she doesn't see anything, but then spots the bat hanging from the ceiling. She shakes her head again thinking, _three strong men and they are afraid of a two inch bat. _She enters Rossi's office, turning the contents of his garbage can onto the floor. JJ slips her high heals off, and with no regard to the dangers of standing on a chair with wheels or that she is in a skirt, climes up onto Rossi's chair.

"JJ, be careful!" Rossi warns from the doorway.

She slowly lifts the can up trapping the creature between the ceiling and the can.

"Dave would you bring me the case file you are holding?"

Rossi hesitates long enough to decide if JJ really has caught it. He enters the office and stands next to her.

"What are you going to do?"

JJ tells Rossi to open the file and give her just the folder. She slides it between the garbage can and the ceiling tile. Slowly she lowers the makeshift trap, placing her hand tightly on top of the file, climbing down off the chair. Rossi holds JJ's elbow in an attempt to help her down and to feel like he did his part in helping to dispose of the creature.

"What are you going to do with it?" Morgan stands in the doorway leaning on the door jam.

"Take it outside." JJ tells him. She moves past Morgan heading to the elevators; Reid is still standing in the bullpen chewing his finger nail. He does that every time he is nervous and JJ smiles. Morgan follows JJ.

"I don't need help."

"I know! I just want to see what happens when you remove that file." He laughs as if she is about to be eaten by a tiny bat.

At the front door a security officer on duty asks if she is ok. JJ fills him in on the bat and he follows her and Morgan to the door. _God, all these men are unbelievable! _JJ wants to say that out loud, but chooses to set the bat free instead. She places the can down and lifts the file off of it, nothing happens. Morgan thinks she never had it in the first place and leans in to see inside the can. Suddenly the bat flies out, Morgan yells, "Christ!" He jumps back and startles the security guard, who screams a word JJ never uses. She laughs at the way these two tough guys become chickens in a matter of seconds. They quickly recover and the officer asks Morgan how he trapped it. JJ rolls her eyes as she walks back to the building leaving the can there for Morgan to grab.

Back inside, JJ comes to the steps and hears Reid explaining to Rossi in great detail how elevator shafts house bats, she sighs as she returns to her office. She can't wait to tell Julie how "tough" Reid has become.

JJ thinks of Julianne Weaver, the beautiful redheaded profiler, Reid was clearly in love with. Although their life together started out on a rocky note things seem to have calmed down considerably for the pair. It has been 11 months since Julie lost Reid's baby and she is doing fine. She returned to work with a BAU group here in Quantico. She couldn't be happier and it showed. Reid was just as happy; they found a way to make it work. JJ had seen Spencer mature in this last year. She was glad because he still was Reid, but had a new dimension to him. JJ liked the way Julie completed Spencer. She suspected that they would move in together soon and maybe marry one day. JJ looked at her cluttered office; she sank into her chair, picking up another file. _This was going to be a long day._


	3. Chapter 3

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

Shawna Flynn was about to make a phone call she never thought she would make. Earlier today, Harry had brought her a case file that intrigued her. An Atlanta Georgia Detective called Harry about a shooting there that he felt was part of a string of suspicious murders. Harry Novak the unit's liaison never pushed a case on them unless he was absolutely positive it needed attention. Shawna stood and stretched. She had spent three hours hunched over this case file and her back hurt. She rolled her head trying to loosen the kink in her neck. Lifting her long dark hair off her shoulders, the cool air felt good against her skin and she thought briefly about tying her hair up into a ponytail. She let her hair slip slowly from her finger tips and fall back onto her shoulders. She punched the numbers into the phone thinking it was now or never.

Julianne picked up the phone on the third ring.

"SSA Weaver."

"Julie. It's Shawna. I was wondering if you would ask Reid to arrange a meeting for me, with SSA Hotchner."

"Sure Shawna, I can call Hotch directly, but so could you. Why do you need me to call?"

"At this time I just need to get his opinion on a case, nothing official." Shawna sounded defeated and Julie wondered what could be bothering her.

"I am pulling into the parking garage now. Do we have a case?" Julie asked Shawna.

Not meaning to say it out loud, Shawna said, "I think we have more than we can handle." She added, "I'll talk to you when you get here."

After an afternoon of poring over the case file with Julie the wheels were set in motion and Shawna had a brief moment with Hotch scheduled for this evening. She was excited about picking his brain but also very nervous about this meeting. She knew Hotch's reputation. Knew he was fierce and she admired him greatly. It was almost like meeting your idol and it unnerved her. Jut the thought of being intimidated set Shawna on the defensive and she could not wait for their meeting.

.

Later that evening Hotch returned to the BAU for his discussion with Shawna Flynn. He never had the opportunity to meet her, but he knew who she was. Julianne called him and asked if he would get together with her about a case they were working on. He agreed since JJ had yet to present them with a case of their own. The urgency in which this meeting was to take place made Hotch curious. The elevator doors opened and standing on the other side was Shawna Flynn. Hotch took a step out and Shawna thrust her hand out to him. He shifted his brief case under his arm, taking her hand in a firm handshake.

"Thanks for meeting with me on such short notice. I'm sorry if this is inconvenient for you."

"Agent Flynn if this was an inconvenience; I would not be having this meeting. My office?" He didn't wait for her to answer he strode off in that direction. She followed and as soon as they got close enough, she passed Hotch to retrieve the evidence box she had placed in front of his door. He looked at her, surprised by her intuition. She had anticipaited his wanting to use his office._ Profiling the profiler_ he thought.

Hotch opened the door and stepped aside to allow her access to the room. She walked to his desk and set the box on top, and waited as he moved around his office setting his brief case down on the floor, removing his outer jacket and hanging it on the rack by the door. He told Shawna to have a seat and she did, opposite his chair. Hotch returned to his desk and sat down, before he settled there he asked if she would like coffee. She declined. He leaned back and looked at her as if she was the one keeping him waiting. She stared directly at him, making eye contact. Her eyes were the same color as JJ's, but were shockingly blue in contrast to her dark brown hair. Flynn was an Irish name and he thought she must be northern Irish. She was an attractive woman with a heart shaped face and delicate features. She stood 5'7" with tiny shoulders, waist and hips. Hotch though if she fired her weapon it would knock her on her ass.

Shawna knew he didn't like to waste time with small talk so she jumped right into the reason she was here.

"A case landed in my lap about a drive by shooting in Atlanta Georgia where four people were gunned down on the street after a church service was over. Five days earlier another drive by shooting Clinton New Jersey, two people dead three injured outside of an Italian restaurant." Shawna pulled each file out and placed it on Hotch's desk. She was about to continue when Hotch interrupted.

"What's the problem? Are these gang related?" He stared at her.

Shawna felt her temper getting the better of her. She was aware of Hotch's reputation and she knew he was impatient; he always was fair and level headed, but something bugged her about him right now. He seemed annoyed that she would bring anything to him or ask him for help. And in her opinion he was assuming she was wasting his time. Standing abruptly she unloaded the entire box onto his desk, by tipping it and letting the files slide from the cardboard container. She fanned them out and tapped each one with her finger as she said. "California, Oregon, Washington, Texas, Maryland, Louisiana, South Dakota, and Florida, all drive by shootings, same time of day."

This got Hotch's attention and even though she annoyed the hell out of him, he could not help but be intrigued. He didn't know why she bothered him so much. She really didn't do anything to make him mad. He didn't understand why he wanted to push her buttons and see how she reacted, he just did. He tried to convince himself he wasn't testing her, that he only was interested in getting these files off his desk and back to his own work. But something in this woman and this case peeked is curiosity.

"You believe these are related. Are they?"

Although she wasn't defeated or giving up, the fight had gone out of her the moment he finally listened. She could see the change on his face and knew he was at least going to hear her now.

"No one seems to think so, but me. They were dismissed as drive by shootings, gang related. The authorities don't even think they are committed by the same unsub." She sat back down in the chair.

"What is the common factor?" Hotch asked her, looking at a case file.

"Gold colored SUV used in each of them."


	4. Chapter 4

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

SSA Alex Kozel was waiting in Unit Chief John Seechey's office. Alex a hard headed 6'1" Ukrainian born man, with hazel eyes that were close set and intense. A chiseled jaw line, rugged features, broad shoulders and an athletic build made Alex a force to recon with. He is a man of few words. His choice to say very little wasn't because he was uneducated, simple minded or dull. It was strictly out of a belief system of, action more than speaking. He found time and time again if he remained quiet people usually said more than they planned on saying. Good in an interrogation and also in life.

When Alex was born his family moved to the United States for a better life. They became US citizens and never looked back. At 18 years old Alex chased his dreams of being a boxer, to California. He was pretty good and had a promising future in the sport. That was until he was asked to throw a fight. He declined and was black listed from fighting. Shortly after that he went to the police academy and graduated top of his class. He had an extensive arrest record and was honored for exemplary service. That is when he met Hayden Zelenko and followed him to Quantico. It was a once in a life time chance that he had met Hayden and they ended up on the same team together. Alex still boxed and enjoyed going to the gym. He would see some of the other FBI agents there and had fought a few. Alex waited for John to come back to let him know if they had a case if they didn't he would head to the gym.

John Seechey entered his office and saw Alex sitting there. It wasn't unusual for the agent to be waiting there for their next assignment. John had a laid back approach on how he ran this team. His office was always open and many times a hang out for them, most of the team coming for the treats his wife, Stacey made. He put up his fists and boxed the air a couple of right upper cuts and a quick left. Alex thought _if you box like that your face is mince meet. _He didn't say anything. Rising slowly Alex stepped the door.

John sat in his chair and said to Alex, "Nothing new?"

Alex shook his head and then replied, "Harry still doesn't have a case for us?"

"No, Shawna had to step out and last I knew Harry was in his office."

Julianne was at her desk and Hayden was waiting for him. "I'm going to hit the gym." He walked out of the office.

Hayden saw Alex come out of John's office and he stood up. He told Julianne to have a good night and she nodded. He bound up the steps taking them two at a time.

"Ready to go?"

Alex nodded. They headed to the elevators and watched as the numbers lit up 6, 5, 4, stopping on their floor. As soon as the doors opened Shawna stepped out. Alex got into the elevator and waited. Hayden looked at Shawna and the file box she was holding.

"You were on 6? Do we have something?"

Shawna said, "Maybe, you might be needed later."

"We're not getting their leftovers, are we?" Hayden pressed for information as to why Shawna was upstairs.

"Don't be a jerk, Hayden this is all ours." She turned and walked away.

**xXx**

Reid grabbed his bag and was about to get on the elevator when Hotch hollered for him.

He put his hands in his pockets and headed for Hotch's office. At the door he said, "What's up?"

"I let everyone know we may be needed tonight. Be prepared to travel."

Reid furrowed his eyebrows, "Is JJ still here?"

"No I sent her home with a case file and told her to get some rest," Hotch looked down at the file on his desk.

Reid stood in Hotch's door way for a few minutes, watching Hotch before he said, "This is an important case isn't it."

Hotch looked up, and for a moment was surprised to see Spencer was still standing there.

"Just big."

.

Spencer got on the elevator and looked up at the ceiling he didn't want to find a bat there and was paranoid over it. He told himself he was being ridiculous and pressed number three. He got off the elevator and stepped onto a floor that look identical to theirs. Julianne sat with her back to him hunched over her desk. He took the steps to the bullpen and put his hand on her shoulder. She jumped, startled by him.

"God Spencer you scared me."

She swiveled her chair in his direction and stood up. She kissed him, wrapping her arms around his waist, hugging him tightly.

He returned the gesture pulling her close. He never got tired of this and it was like the first time every time. This woman was the love of his life.

"Are you finished?" Spencer asked.

She smiled sweetly and made a little hmmm sounds when he kissed her again. Julie moved her hands up to his shoulders and inched her fingers to the nape of his neck tangling her fingers in to his hair.

"Good lets go. I want to take you to dinner and then home to bed." Spencer spoke softly next to her ear. She pulled back slightly and looked into Spencer's eyes. He knew she was thinking if it was a good idea, remembering the last time he took her to dinner.

"Jewls we need to get on with our lives and going to dinner after a hard day is a way to do that. I know we haven't been out since Merritt..." He paused and watched her reaction to the mention of their kidnapper's name. She didn't change her facial expression and he could tell by the look in her eyes, she wasn't afraid any longer.

"All I want to do is be with the woman I love, out in public enjoying a nice meal."

Julie looked closely at Spencer and said, "I like the home and bed part much better. But where would you like to go eat, hopefully a drive thru and takeout?"

She laughed. And Spencer did too.

"Woman you have a one track mind."

"No a one man mind." She kissed him passionately and Spencer considered briefly skipping dinner all together.

They boarded the elevator holding hands and Julie put her head on Reid's shoulder. Life never felt better for either of them.


	5. Chapter 5

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Five**

Morgan swung the rope, rapidly jumping over it. Each swing caused a swishing sort of buzzing sound. He was wearing spandex shorts, socks and shoes, nothing else. Sweat beads covered his chest and a drop ran down the side of his face. His hands were taped in preparation for the punching bag. The gym was empty save for a trainer working out on the weight machine. A young woman sat at the desk talking on the phone. She had fake nails, fake hair, fake tan and he was almost certain parts of her anatomy were fake also. She looked good, but he was positive after all that stuff was removed she would just be ordinary. The door opened and a blast of cool air swept over the gym floor. Morgan saw Hayden Zelenko and Alex Kozel walk in. He didn't know Kozel well, but Hayden could be an ass at times. He nodded in their direction and Kozel scanned the gym. Hayden went into the locker area and Kozel set his bag on the floor, sitting on a weight bench. He began doing bench presses and Morgan finished jumping rope. Hayden came out of the locker room a couple of minutes later wearing sweats and a white t-shirt. He hoped onto a weight machine and that is where he stayed. Morgan could see Hayden looking at the girl at the desk.

Finished with his warm up, Alex stood and went over to Morgan. "You want to spar with me?"

Morgan looked at Kozel, he had heard how hard this guy could throw a punch and he thought most of it was bull. "What about your boy Hayden?"

Kozel took one look at Hayden who had stopped his workout and was chatting with the girl. "He wouldn't want to mess up that pretty face of his. What about you, you afraid?" He grabbed Morgan's chin shaking it a bit.

Morgan swatted Alex's hand away and said, "Ten minutes, get your self taped."

Ten minutes later Alex was in shorts and boxing shoes, he had on his head gear and a trainer had helped him get taped and into his gloves. Morgan's glove was being laced and he put in his mouth piece before his other hand would be put into the glove. A little while later they were in the ring. The trainer was acting as referee and he was telling them the rules.

"Body shots are ok, but head shots must connect with the gear, no direct shots to the face and when I blow the whistle, break. Do not swing after I blow the whistle and make sure you back up to your corner."

They both agreed and hit their gloves together. Morgan backed up to his corner and so did Alex. The trainer blew the whistle and they came out fighting. The first round Kozel bashed Morgan's ribs a few good shots and he had a change of heart about how hard this guy could hit. He was quick and gave Morgan a run for his money. Second round Morgan clocked Kozel hard at the side of his head and gave him some gut shots. He backed Kozel up and jabbed at him until he heard the whistle.

Third round and Morgan's ribs were killing him. He could tell Kozel was feeling it too. He gave him a right cross and then jabbed him in the ribs a few times. Kozel retaliated by punching Morgan hard in his ribs, he stumbled back and gasped for breath. The whistle blew. Morgan shook his head at the trainer and Kozel. Round four and they were knocking each other around when Morgan reared his fist back to nail Alex with a right cross when Alex's phone rang. Not thinking about it, Alex looked towards his phone and Morgan's fist connected with the corner of his mouth. A second later Morgan's phone rang too.

Hayden answered Alex's phone and told Shawna that they would be there in a few minutes. The trainer unlaced Kozel's right glove and he swiped at his lip with his left. He could taste blood and felt a throbbing at his bottom lip. Hayden answered Morgan's phone for him and told Morgan, Hotch needed him back at the BAU.

"Looks like the parties over for both our teams."

Hayden took over for the trainer and let him help Morgan. They took a quick shower and changed, then headed off to the BAU.

Morgan pulled into the parking spot as JJ was getting out of her car. He climbed out of his and winced, holding his ribs.

"Are you ok?" JJ asked.

"Yeah, I had a rough work out."

When they entered the FBI building they saw Shawna Flynn standing in the lobby. Morgan and JJ nodded at her as they went through security.

"Wonder what that is all about." Morgan asked out loud.

JJ knew that Shawna was waiting for her team and would send them all to the sixth floor, but said nothing. This was going to be a rough night trying to mesh two teams together.

* * *

Reid and Julianne were finishing their dinner when Reid's phone rang. He told Julie they were both needed at the BAU. Julie looked at her phone and there wasn't a message, she was confused as to why they were being called in, and she did not get a phone call. She asked Reid and he said JJ was the one who called and said they both should be there.

"I wonder what is going on, Spencer."

Reid paid the bill. As they walked to his car, he patted his pocket looking down at the ground, clenching his jaw. He knew that they could end up working tonight, Hotch had warned him, but he longed to just spend this time with Julie. The ring he had in his pocket would have been a nice ending to this night. He thought about how he wanted to give it to her and now he knew it had to wait. He couldn't help but feel disappointed.

They arrived at the BAU and Julie saw Shawna, "Go to the sixth floor and wait there for the rest of the team." Julie was astonished that Shawna said sixth. She looked at Reid and he shrugged. They road the elevator holding hands and Reid was tempted to hit the emergency stop button and give Julie the ring. He knew he could never do that so he just stared at the doors.


	6. Chapter 6

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Six**

As they got off the elevator the bull pen was full of people and Julie once again looked to Reid for an explanation. Both teams were together, all but Shawna and John Seechey. JJ and Emily were talking to Morgan, and Hotch was with Rossi, Julianne saw Alex and Hayden leaning against Reid's desk. She looked at the both of them and pursed her lips. They both jumped to their feet, knowing Julie was annoyed.

She got close to them and said, "Have some respect. Would you want someone sitting on your desk?"

Julie stopped and looked closely at Alex's lip. She raised her eyebrows at him looking at the dried blood that collected at the corner of his mouth. Alex looked away and Julie shook her head.

Everyone waited and speculated why they were here, together in one room. _What was going on?_ Morgan kept his right hand on his left rib cage and Julianne wondered about that too. She had so many questions and so far no answers. The elevator doors opened and all eyes were on the person who stepped out. Penelope Garcia walked onto the loft and froze in her tracks. The Bullpen was teaming with FBI agents and she saw her team, then Julie and her team. She thought maybe she was in some kind of twilight zone nightmare and said, "What in the name of all things good and pure is going on here?"

Hotch spoke up, "Garcia why don't you have a seat and we will get everyone up to speed as soon as SSA John Seechey arrives."

xXx

Shawna filled John in on what was happening with this case as they rode the elevator. Normally Harry Novak would be presenting the case, but Agent Hotchner had insisted that Jennifer Jareau would be the liaison in this one. Harry would work with her, but all media and press conferences would be held by JJ. Shawna knew better than to argue with a superior, especially Unit Chief SSA Aaron Hotchner.

.

Emily looked at Hayden Zelenko and Alex Kozel. She knew Alex, not personally, just who he was, his work ethic and intensity, not much to figure out there. Hayden on the other hand, she knew of his reputation. Emily studied Hayden. Blonde hair cropped at the sides, short on top, messy, no part, pieces of it sticking up in the back; the sloppiness of his hair was intentional. He was tall; Emily guessed around 6'1 maybe 2. Muscular, nothing like Alex, who was like a giant; Hayden had more of a runner physic. His eyes were blue, she thought, and closer to grey in color. He had a rounder jaw line than Alex, whose face seemed to be chiseled from stone like a Greek god. Hayden's was softer, more like an ad magazine model. He defiantly belonged on a runway or in a fashion magazine. Emily watched as he smiled at something Alex told him and she knew that his smile was his money maker. She was positive he used that smile on more than one occasion to get what he wanted.

When John stepped out onto the 6th floor he walked directly to Aaron. Shawna made the introductions. SSA John Seechey said, "No introduction needed, Shawna" John shook his hand and said, "Aaron." He turned to Rossi, "Nice to see you again David."

Hotch said, "Why don't we get started." He walked the perimeter of the loft and down the stairs to the bullpen. Everyone gathered around the table and took a seat, waiting. Shawna picked up a box off the floor and set it on the table. She removed the files and laid them in the center in a semicircle. JJ stood and picked up the remote control. She pointed it at the TV. The picture of Deshawn Davis, George Melville, Oscar Niven, and Patricia Melville filled the screen. "Two weeks ago these four people were gunned down on the streets of Atlanta Georgia, Deshawn Davis' grandmother died of a heart attack later that same evening after seeing her grandson murdered. JJ kept going, talking about all the shootings and letting the team look over the victims list. By the time they were finished the body count was up to 33 dead and countless injured, spanning thousands of miles.

Reid asked, "How do you cross that many state lines and not get caught?"

Morgan picked up the file closest to him. "How many states share information on drive by?"

"None" Reid answered the question even though it didn't need one.

Hayden was the next one to say something. "How do we know this is not just, random?"

Shawna spoke up. "Because it isn't. Each case was committed in the late morning early afternoon and the only thing witnesses could say about the shooting was that it was a gold SUV."

Julianne looked at the file Reid was holding, "No license plate or description of the shooter?"

"None!" Shawna replied flatly.

"It isn't uncommon for people in a drive by shooting to not recall details such as license plate numbers or descriptions of the shooter." Reid injected.

Alex looked at the list of states and noted the order and time frame of each murder. He put the sheet down and said, "I would like to see this in a time line and have the states listed with mileage between each point."

Rossi looked to Reid, "Can you post that on the board." Reid was standing before Rossi finished the sentence. Hayden joined him and looked over Reid's shoulder as he wrote. Spencer glanced behind him and then back at the board. _This was going to be a weird case_. He thought.

Hotch shifted his weight to his other foot and addressed the two teams in the room.

"As of this moment these two teams will work together." Everyone around the room glanced back and forth between each other. Hotch looked at the table and the people sitting there, it was as if a line was drawn down the room his team on one side and John's on the other. To let them know he was serious about working together he decided to do something completely different he would split them up, mingling the teams to go out and follow the leads.

Morgan take JJ and Alex to California, Reid I would like you and Hayden to remain here and work on the time line, Rossi, Prentiss, John head to Texas. Shawna you will come with me and Julianne to Florida. Garcia, please tell Harry when he gets here to set up a command center and field calls to JJ. John if this is alright with you?" It wasn't really a question more of a command and John nodded his approval, he wasn't convinced there was a case yet so he decided to just go with the flow.


	7. Chapter 7

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

Chapter Seven

Everyone was gone and Reid was writing on the white board as Hayden read out of the files, dates, state and victim count. He put the file he was holding down and stood, stretching. Marker still in hand, Reid turned slightly to find out why Hayden stopped. When he seen Hayden had stood up and set the file down, Spencer asked, "Is something wrong?" He turned his back to the white board and waited for him to answer.

Hayden moved his tongue around the inside of his cheek before asking, "How did you land a woman like Julianne Weaver? I mean she is… and you are." Hayden made an hour glass shape with his hands when he described Julianne. He retrieved the file and pointed at Reid finishing his sentence, "You are this." To emphasize his point he waved the file up and down in front of Reid.

Spencer kept his head low but looked up at Hayden. He bit the inside of his bottom lip before taking a few steps towards him. He snatched the file out of Hayden's out stretched hand. "I have an eidetic memory and can read this faster than you can, speak." Reid opened the file, glanced at it then turned back to the board, writing what he just read.

Hayden said, "And what do you want me to do?"

Reid said over his shoulder, "Make yourself useful, and go brew some coffee."

* * *

Morgan sat on the jet across from Alex. They were in Texas waiting for take off. Rossi, Emily and John had to be dropped off here before he went to California with Alex and JJ. They were not invited and it was going to be difficult to get Texas law men to agree to the help they offered. He was glad he was on his way to the west coast. JJ was on the phone with Harry. Morgan apologized for splitting Alex's lip.

"No, it was my fault I know better than to leave the phone out there at the ring."

"We're required to carry our phone. I should have let up a bit, on the punches."

"What, do you think you hurt me?" Alex asked Morgan a self assured grin on his face. He added with a point of a finger. "I'm not the one holding my ribs."

Like a child caught with his hand in the cookie jar, Morgan jerked his hand away from his ribs.

Alex smiled lopsidedly, winking as he continued on. He had respect for Derek Morgan although he teased him. Not many would chance a fight with him and give him a good run for his money. That put Morgan high on Alex's list of worthy people. Guts, he admired that. "You're good, where did you learn to fight like that?"

Morgan was surprised to hear Alex say that. He had assumed he was being a jerk. "On the street."

"Street fighting is different from boxing, you know the difference."

"Yes it is. Boys club, martial arts, but most I learned on the street defending myself." Morgan couldn't believe he was sharing this stuff with Alex. He barely knew him. Alex shook his head. Morgan asked how Alex knew how to box.

"I was on my way to being a professional fighter when things came up." He did not elaborate and Morgan didn't push.

JJ joined them, "When were you guys in a fight?"

Alex looked up at the blonde with dazzling blue eyes, standing next to her. He hadn't realized she was there. He had to watch that one she was sneaky and could surprise a man.

"Don't mind JJ, there isn't much she doesn't catch."

Kozel nodded as Morgan explained their evening. JJ said she wished she had been there to see it. They landed in California and headed to the station.

* * *

Shawna stood in the police station in Tampa Florida. Hotch was discussing the case with a cop, who looked at them like they were crazy, thinking this was a serial killer and not a gang killing. After they received the information they wanted Hotch told Julianne and Shawna that he felt that was nothing going to happen here.

Hotch's phone rang and he picked it up saying, "What's going on Dave?"

"Nothing, there is no way we are going to convince these people here that this is more than what they think it is." Dave couldn't hide his disgust at the mention of the case they were chasing blindly.

"Head to Quantico and we will meet there." Hotch disconnected.

"Were going back to Virginia? What about interviewing witnesses and going to the scene?" Shawna was pissed off.

"We are not invited here. And frankly unless we get one step ahead of this and figure out what is next, we do not have a case."

"Tell that to the victim's families!"

Julianne was amazed that Shawna got in Hotch's face like that. She smiled slightly Aaron had finally meet a woman who was as thick headed as he was.


	8. Chapter 8

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter eight**

Back at the BAU Reid finished the time line and was looking it over. Hayden was throwing a rolled up piece of paper in the air catching it like it was a baseball. He was irritating Reid and he knew it. Hayden smiled at that thought and continued to toss the paper. Julianne and Hotch walked into the bullpen. Julie approached Reid; he didn't turn away from the white board. She could tell he was tense.

When everyone had returned to the BAU, Hotch called them together to discus what would happen next. When Hotch told the team that he was sending Hayden, John, Julianne and Harry back down stairs to decide if they had any pressing cases, and he told JJ to make sure that none of theirs need immediate attention, tempers flew. Shawna accused Hotch of bullying her and her team and ignoring the facts. She swore she would prove him wrong about splitting them up. Morgan argued that this case was a waste of time and should be handled by the local authorities. And since none of them wanted the FBI involved he was happy to move on. Hayden found himself agreeing with Morgan but he was annoyed that Alex would remain with Hotch's team. Alex stayed quiet, he was secretly happy he could work with Agent Prentiss a little while longer. After the meeting Hayden asked Alex if he wanted to grab a bite to eat.

"Maybe next time, buddy." Alex looked at Emily, who was still sitting at the round table talking to Julie.

A few minutes later Garcia watched Hayden as he observed Alex talking to Emily. There was something that flashed across Hayden's face that gave Penelope the feeling Hayden was jealous. She decided to watch Hayden closely in the future.

**xXx **

Rossi knocked on Hotch's door. "Got a minute?"

"Sure Dave, come on in."

Dave took a seat across from Hotch and paused a moment before saying. "How possible is it that we only have one unsub?"

Hotch thought for a moment. He said, "Its not possible, in my opinion, there has to be two."

* * *

Everyone packed up and Julianne waited for Spencer to gather his things. They would return tomorrow, each to their own assignments. Spencer was unusually quiet and Julianne decided to wait until they were in the car to ask him what was wrong. Spencer drove about five minutes when Julie spoke up, "Are you ok? Did you find something while working on the time line?" Julie trusted Spencer's intuition and thought maybe he was thinking about the case and needed to talk about it.

"The only thing I found out is Hayden's a jackass! Does that guy hit on you?" Spencer was gripping the steering wheel so tightly his knuckles were turning white.

"Spencer, Hayden is a good guy. I trust him and why would you think he was hitting on me? He flirts with everyone, but it means nothing." Julie took a long look at Spencer's profile. He stared at the road ahead but he clenched his teeth. Julie could see the muscles of his jaw straining.

Spencer turned and glanced at Julie. "I guess I have my answer then." He didn't say anything after that and Julie told him to take her home. At her place she told Spencer she would drive to the BAU tomorrow and she would see him there. She got out of the car and shut the door a little too hard. Spencer pulled out of her driveway driving a little to fast.

Back at home Spencer put his gun away and started emptying his pockets. He dumped his keys, Chap Stick and a packet of Listerine strips on the dresser. He reached into his left pocket and found the ring. He held the box to his lips for a few moments. This was the first night in over a year he hadn't kissed Julie goodnight. He opened the box and looked at the three karate diamond ring he had bought her. It was diamond cut and set in a platinum setting with a full karate of diamond chips around it. The stone picked up the light and seemed to twinkle. He slipped the ring onto the tip of his index finger and spun it around. He didn't change for bed, just climbed in and lay on top of the blankets. He spun the ring around his finger for hours, unable to sleep.

**xXx**

Julie woke in the morning still on her couch. She had no idea when she drifted off, but sleep had not come easy. She didn't want to go to her room; too many memories haunted her in there. She didn't know when it happened but it had, she was dependant on Spencer. And the simple act of falling asleep required him to be there, holding her. She stood and felt the effects of little sleep on a too hard couch. She stalked off to the kitchen and brewed coffee. She came back into the living room not sure what she should do next, the silence was deafening. She picked up the remote and turned on the news. Julie showered and changed for work. She had her first coffee and was about to pour herself another cup when she heard something on the news that caught her attention. She went to the couch and sat down, turning up the volume on the TV.

"..Eleventh shooting in a string of country wide incidents, happened in Glen Falls New York late yesterday morning, have local authorities baffled. Witnesses describe the vehicle that an unknown shooter was driving as a gold SUV. During a ceremony at the civil war monument seven people were gunned down two are in critical condition and five dead at the scene. I'm Leslie Ramen reporting for CNBC Warren County." Julie picked up the remote and turned off the TV. _So much for looking into another case_. She thought as she locked up her house and got in her car.


	9. Chapter 9

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter nine**

**_He paced. The motel walls seemed to be closing in. The news was on and so far no mention of the FBI's involvement. Why weren't they getting involved! He threw a soda can at the TV screen when the reporter mentioned "local authorities". He had driven to Virginia after the Glen falls shooting. They had to get involved now. He thought. _**

**_She watched as he became angrier. They had been on the road for hours and gotten very little sleep. She made him stop and get a room. The bed was lumpy and smelled, but she had slept like a baby. She wanted to stay there, sleeping, but he had the TV on and was making so much noise. "They aren't coming!" He screamed. "Get up! We need to make them notice." It was dark when they left the hotel and she was still tired. _**

* * *

At the BAU, everyone gathered on the sixth floor. No one was there in the lobby to instruct them, instinct told the agents to go find Hotch. He waited for them all and then began to give them assignments. Julie looked for Reid, but he wasn't there. She wondered about that. She heard Hotch tell Rossi that when Reid returned they would head to Glen falls. Hotch sent Emily and Alex to Georgia and had Julie and Shawna going back to Florida. "Make them invite you in and do not leave until you have an ok." Julie really wanted to see Reid but they had to leave. Morgan and Hayden had already left for California. Shawna asked about Texas and Hotch told her that they would not get anything out of Texas. She was about to argue when Julie led her to the door. Hotch headed to the elevator. JJ, meet us down in front of the building. JJ nodded as she finished up her call.

.

Emily was happy that she was assigned to go with Alex and no one else would be along. Out of the blue Alex asked her to have dinner with him last night. After a lot of persuasion she agreed. She was glad she did. Alex was a wonderful person. Quiet but very interesting. She tried to hold a conversation with him in his native language and she laughed when she said things wrong. He was impressed that she did so well and told her so. Under different situation Emily would love to go on a date with this man. She felt like she knew him for years. They had so many things in common and she was happy she had said yes.

* * *

_**They drove to the FBI building and waited. The SUV they had now was black. He had insisted they change it when he hatched this plan to come here. She didn't know what he thought he could do here, but she was told to drive and shoot when he said she should. Long ago she stopped fighting him about it. He would just beat her and she didn't want that again. They had watched the people file into the building and he told her to wait. It seemed like a really long time until they began to come back out. Two of them crossed the lot and were at a Black SUV like the one she was driving. And three were on the walk in front of the building when he told her to go. **_

**xXx**

Hotch, Morgan and Reid walked out of the BAU. Emily stood with Alex across the parking lot near the first level of the garage. Rossi stopped walking when a thought occurred to him. Maybe they were wrong; looking at these shootings being the work of only two unsubs. Reid kept walking not aware that Hotch and Rossi had stopped. He was lost in thought. 'Julie was so mad at him and if he gave her the ring now she would most likely say no'_. _JJ opened the inside door to step into the foyer. She saw Hotch and Rossi standing on the sidewalk and she placed her hand on the glass doors to exit the building. Hotch noticed the SUV first, it was moving slowly down the street.

.

Emily was looking at Alex. She was so attracted to him that she wanted to grab him and find out exactly what his lips tasted like. But she wouldn't. She imagined every part of her body pressed up against his, wrapping her arms around his neck and sinking into him. She thought of his chest rising and falling against hers with every breath he took. She imagined letting her mouth fall open as she lingered in the kiss and stood on her toes pressing against his body. As she got lost in her daydream, her mouth opened slightly and she held her breath. Emily knew that a relationship was possible. All she had to do was look at Reid and Julie. But they were the exception. Emily had decided long ago never and she meant never, to date colleges.

.

Alex watched Emily. She is an amazing woman, but he knew better than to try anything with her. She seemed to be frozen in place and he wondered what she could be thinking about. Against better judgment, he was about to pull her into him and give her a kiss she would never forget. Something he wished he had done last night. His thoughts on that subject were interrupted when he saw, over Emily's shoulder, a Black SUV moving slowly down the street. Something was wrong with this vehicle. It wasn't FBI, because it crept along the street. Suddenly the SUV sped up. Emily's daydream was interrupted by Alex when he screamed, "GUN!" Alex grabbed Emily and threw her to the ground. Shots rang out from both sides of the SUV.


	10. Chapter 10

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United We Stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

Rossi got off the ground and looked at his leg. His pants were torn and he spread the material apart to see where the bullet hit him. A small amount of blood was seeping through his jeans and running down his leg. Damn it, this is the second time in 18 months I've been shot.

"Hotch, will you please remove the blasted bulls eye from my back!" Rossi glanced at Hotch, who was staring straight ahead. A few seconds passed and he continued to stare off into the distance.

A moment of deafening calm followed by reality settling in. Hotch looked over at the people on the ground maybe twenty five feet away. He should be able see to who was there and if they were hurt, but his mind refused to process it. One by one the images began to make sense. The SUV littered with bullet holes, broken glass scattered around. The distant fleeting memory of someone, a male's voice screaming "Gun!" The hard concrete as he was shoved to the pavement, the sound of gunfire and screeching tires. The feel of his gun in his hand, the concern for his team's safety. Emily Prentiss and Alex Kozel talking along side of the SUV. That is who is on the ground.

He wondered, 'Was I shot? Is that why this feels like a dream?' Hotch hadn't realized when Dave shoved him down, he landed flat on his back and had the wind knocked out of him. He had reached for his gun not even get it clear of its holster.

"Are you hurt?"

Rossi's voice broke through the confusion. 'No, I'm not, but they are.' He only thought those words. Suddenly, as if a switch was turned on in his brain, Hotch sprung into action. He screamed into his radio

"Agents down!" as he took off running. Pain exploded in his chest as he ran, he ignored it. It was incredibly difficult to breath and still he pushed on. He had to know if Emily was alright.

"Prentiss!"

It took a second for Rossi to realize what Hotch just said. He had assumed that Prentiss and Kozel were fine and were getting to their feet. He was too concerned with Hotch's stunned behavior to realize they had gotten hurt, or worse. Rossi ran after hotch as fast as his injury allowed.

* * *

Reid fired at the SUV from ground level. He had hit the deck as soon as the shooting began. He shot the back window of the vehicle and it shattered. The SUV swerved wildly before getting back under control and speeding off down the road. He heard Hotch's desperate cries and looked over to where He and Rossi had been moments before. Hotch was running across the parking lot towards a heap of bodies lying on the ground. Reid could not make out who or how many people lie there. He sprung to his feet and in the confusion forgot where Julie was. Panic washed over him as he sprinted across the parking lot. His gun still in his hand, he ran to Hotch. He caught up to Rossi and quickly passed him. He could hear Hotch yelling Emily's name. There was movement and Reid relaxed just a bit. Julie was safe and Prentiss was alive. He reached Hotch a second after Aaron got to Emily. She pushed Alex's lifeless body off of her.

"You've been shot!" Hotch yelled at her.

Emily shook her head, "It's not my blood! It's not mine!" Hysteria took hold of Emily as she realized Alex was dead.

Hotch got down on his knees and held Emily as she cried. Rossi checked for a pulse on Alex Kozel knowing he wouldn't find one. Kozel had been shot multiple times and one was a head shot.

"Alex…oh God no! Let go of me, please, Hotch, Please!" Emily struggled in Hotch's arms for a few seconds before collapsing against him and wailing. He held her tightly as grief washed over her. He didn't wonder why she reacted this way he just let her get it out.

Reid looked behind them, back to the building; the glass at the front door had shattered and was spread out all over the ground. He noticed something lying there in between the two sets of doors. Confusion made him unable to make out what it was for a few seconds. Then he noticed a shoe sticking halfway out the door. A woman's shoe, Reid took off running back to the building.

Rossi thought maybe the SUV was returning when Reid took off. He turned around and saw the broken glass of the BAU front doors. The person who shot at them had missed completely and shot the building instead. Rossi only had a graze wound. That puzzled him because they were in the clear and nothing prevented them from being shot. The Unsub could have easily taken both of them out in seconds. He scanned the street trying to figure this out in his mind when he looked at the door once again. A body lies between the doors. He looked at Reid running back towards the building. His heart sank in his chest when he heard Reid scream, "It's JJ!"


	11. Chapter 11

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Eleven**

JJ"S hand was on the door half a second before it shattered and the glass came raining down on her. After that she hadn't a clue as to what happened. She was unable to get up and she could feel a sharp burning sensation in her chest spreading upward to her throat. There was sound, but she could not make out what it was. She heard muffled voices, as if someone was talking under water. She tried to get up again, her body felt heavy, and yet strangely light as if she could float away. She had a feeling that she could see herself lying on the ground, sparkling blue green crystals scattered around her. Was that glass? The voices were louder and the pain turned to cold. She shook. How did it get so cold? Someone was there standing above her, or was it bellow. He was talking and she didn't understand him.

Spencer reached JJ and he called for Hotch. The security officer was on the other side of the door inside the building telling Spencer the ambulance was on its way. He could not open the door, JJ's body blocked it. Spencer knelt next to JJ. She had her eyes open and she was moving them, trying to get a handle on something. He could tell she didn't know what happened. She looked scared and her blue eyes were open wide. She tried to speak but the words did not come. Spencer put his hands on JJ's right rib cage to stop the bleeding. Her breathing was becoming labored and Spencer was concerned JJ would die. "JJ, don't go, listen to me stay awake, JJ, stay with us!" Reid's voice a hair line away from painic. He tried to keep his face calm and not show JJ just how scared he was.

She felt so cold and she didn't understand what he was saying, or who he was? Why was she here?

The sirens blared and Hotch, Emily, and Rossi stood next to Reid, Just outside the door way. Emily bent over sucking in air, she felt like she could pass out and she struggled to hold it together. She kept thinking _Come on JJ fight!_

The elevator doors opened and Garcia ran out, to the front doors. She shoved the security guard out of the way and pressed herself to the glass. "OH…" was all she could say.

The Ambulance arrived and the paramedics rushed to JJ. They made Reid move out of the way and they worked to save her. They loaded her onto a stretcher and pulled her from the door way. One of them jumped on the gurney and began CPR as they rolled her to the ambulance.

As soon as they got JJ out of the foyer, Garcia pushed the door open and ran to Emily. She pulled Emily upright and held her. Hotch said, "Let's go!" Garcia looked at Alex lying on the ground. Her lip quivered and she began to cry. Paramedics lifted Alex up and put him on a stretcher. The team piled into the SUV heading to the hospital. There unsub would wait, now their only concern was for JJ.


	12. Chapter 12

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve**

Three hours later, surprisingly the worst of JJ's ordeal was over, she had a collapsed lung and the bullet had lodged in her spleen, Surgery to remove it had saved her life and she was resting in the ICU. The two teams gathered at the hospital and Shawna and Hayden identified Alex's body. Tense moments and long hours of waiting seemed to mesh the teams together. They clung to one another working through their shared grief. Nothing was ever going to be the same and Shawna looked at the men and women that gathered there, knowing this tragic event would never be forgotten.

* * *

The funeral service was held a week later for Alex Kozel. Alex's sister was the only family Kozel had left and she sat alone at the coffin of her older brother. He was buried with honors and a flag draped his coffin. Off to the right stood an arrangement from his sister with a Ukrainian flag in the center. Emily, dressed in a black pant suit and over sized glasses, stood with the team. As they lowered Alex's coffin into the ground she refused to wipe the tears that slid down her cheeks. Julianne put her hand behind Emily's shoulders and hugged her tightly. Slowly everyone approached the coffin and threw the roses into the open grave.

Garcia lingered near Hayden, he did not move until everyone was on their way back to their cars. He didn't mind Penelope staying with him. She touched his arm and he looked at her. She could see his face was getting red and she knew behind those dark glasses, he was fighting back tears.

"You really loved him didn't you?" She asked him. He did not reply. She slipped her hand in his and led him to Alex's coffin. When Penelope was sure he wasn't going to speak she took a breath to say goodbye to Alex. Hayden spoke softly and Penelope had to strain to hear him.

"How did you know?"

Penelope patted his hand that she held and said, "My dear I know all about my family."

"He wasn't, you know?" Penelope just let him talk. "He knew I was gay, but it didn't bother him. He also knew how I felt about him. He never said a negative word to me." Hayden let the tears fall, finally! He threw the white rose into Alex's grave.

**xXx**

At the cemetery Reid held the car door open for Julianne. The shooting of Alex Kozel shook him and he needed to fix things with her. The last week was insane and they found themselves with little time. As soon as Julianne got to the hospital that day she flew into Reid's arms. He held her and kissed her. She was so scared something happened to him and she forgot that she was mad at him.

After the funeral, Spencer drover her to her house and was going to drop her off. They had not gotten past the argument and Spencer wasn't sure what Julie wanted. When he pulled into her driveway he turned off the car and opened the door for her. She was wiping her tears and making sure her makeup wasn't smeared on her face. She put the visor back up and got out of the car. He walked her to the door and when she was about to unlock it he grabbed her and kissed her. She leaned into his kiss and wrapped her arms around his neck. They kissed on the porch for a few minutes before she opened the door and took his hand leading him into her house. Once inside Spencer kissed her again. When their kissing seemed to be heading somewhere else Spencer pulled back and said.

"Julie, I love you and I don't want that to happen again."

She knew that he was talking about the week they spent apart from each other.

"I don't either. But do you trust me, Spencer?"

"Absolutely, I know you want to be with me. It's other people I don't trust."

"Spencer I want you and no matter what other people want, I am not going to change my mind." She kissed him and started to unbutton his shirt. He stopped her and she looked at him surprised.

Spencer took a step back and Julie wondered what he was doing. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the ring box. Julie put her fingers to her mouth. She looked at Spencer and tears welled up in her eyes. He got down on one knee and opened the box. Julie gasped when she looked at the ring. Spencer swallowed and said, "Will you marry me?" His voice cracked and Julie could see he had tears in his eyes too.

She nodded unable to speak at first, then she got down on her knees in front of Spencer and put her hands on either side of his face and said "Yes!" She kissed him and Spencer gathered her into his arms. They both knelt there holding each other, kissing, as the tears rolled down their faces.

.

Later that evening as they lie in Julianne's bed she looked at the ring on her finger and Spencer kissed the top of her head as he held her. Awful things had happened to them and yet Julianne could not have been happier. Sure he asked her to marry him under the weight of a stressful event, but Julie didn't doubt his sincerity. She knew Spencer loved her and she loved him with all her heart. Julianne rolled onto her side and faced Spencer. She kissed him passionately and he quickly responded to her.

"You set the date sweetheart, and we will do it then."

She smiled and said, Not tonight, maybe tomorrow."


	13. Chapter 13

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen**

Aaron went to the only place he knew he would be comfortable, his office in the BAU. The lights were low in the bullpen and he stopped at JJ's office. He stood in the doorway looking in, unable to bring himself to walk inside. They almost lost her and he was not prepared for what happened to Alex Kozel to happen to any of his team. He stayed there for some time before going to his office.

Once inside he hung his jacket on the hook by the door. He threw his brief case on the futon couch to his right. This would not be the first time he spent an uncomfortable night on that futon. He pulled the bottom cushion towards him and the back fell flat. He pilled the pillows to one side of it. He closed his door and looked to make sure he had a clean shirt and suit hanging there. He did and he decided to sit at the desk for a few moments, not ready for sleep. He turned on the light there and looked at the papers on his desk. He wasn't in the mood for work; he wasn't in the mood for anything.

Hotch wasn't aware of how long he sat at his desk, when a knock at his door startled him. "Come in." He barked.

Shawna Flynn pushed the door open and asked if she was disturbing him.

"I am not in the mood for work or an argument." He said to her when she came into the room.

"No argument and the only thing I have to work on right now is this scotch." She held up a bottle and two glasses. He didn't say anything and she walked to his desk. She came behind it and Hotch moved his chair back. She stepped over his knees and sat on the desk in front of him, planting her feet on the ground on either side of his. She poured them both some Scotch. He took a long sip and she did too.

"Drinking while on the job, I could fire you for this."

She removed her gun from her belt and laid it along with her badge, on his desk.

"There, I am officially not working."

She looked down at his waist, and he removed his gun and badge placing it next to hers.

"Not so fast, Agent Hotchner she looked down at his ankle."

He reached down and removed his backup. "How did you know about that?"

"Ah a woman never reveals her sources, but that is legendary."

She smiled at him and took another sip of her Scotch. She put the glass down next to her and put her hands on the desk alongside her thighs, leaning forward. Hotch stood, closing the gap between the two of them, reaching behind her to set his glass down on the desk. In doing so he caused Shawna to lean back. He took his hand off the glass and placed it on her lower back pulling her to him. He positioned his hips between her thighs and leaned into her. Her hands went to his tie and removed the knot. His mouth was inches from hers but he held off kissing her. He could feel her breath on his face and he looked at her mouth. She had the knot undone and she yanked one end of the tie and it slid from his collar. He placed his hands at her waist and lifted her cashmere sweater over her head. Her fingers went to the nape of his neck and curled around a small amount of hair at his collar. Their kiss was deep and full of longing. He decided that spending the night on that futon would not be so uncomfortable this time.

* * *

Morgan took Emily home. He went inside her apartment with her and made sure she was ok. She was still so shaken and he was concerned about her. In all the time he knew Emily, he never witnessed her letting a case get to her like this one did. The way she felt about it was right and he was glad she was dealing with this. She sat on her couch and he plopped down next to her. He put his hand on the back of her neck and attempted to rub the tension away. He leaned forward and looked at her face. "You ok, kid?"

Emily blinked as she looked at Morgan and then she leaned into him and kissed him. Morgan kissed her back for a second before he put his hands on her shoulders and pushed her back, "Whoa, hold on a second! What is this all about?"

Emily sprung from the couch, "Oh my God Morgan! I am so sorry!"

"No, don't apologize! Come on lets get you to bed." He led her to her room and held the blanket up for her to climb in. When she was snuggled deep inside them, Morgan sat on the edge of her bed, rubbing her back till long after she was asleep. He listened to her steady breathing and thought about the kiss. Under better circumstances he would have pushed that kiss into something more.

* * *

JJ woke to a hospital room. The curtain was pulled around the bed and she swore someone was on the other side of it. Weakly she said, "Is someone there? Will?" There wasn't an answer but JJ saw on the table next to her, a large bouquet of flowers and a box of candy corn and a box of milk duds, her favorite.

**xXx**

So close, she almost had seen him there. He had placed the flowers down and her favorite candy, and when she began to wake up, he ducked behind the closed curtain. She knew he was out there and called to him, thinking he was Will. He cared about her, and as soon as he knew she was hurt, he knew he had to come here.

* * *

Dusk was approaching and Hayden sat on the ground next to the mound of fresh dirt. He had come back here after Penelope dropped him off at the BAU. He talked to Alex's grave for some time and felt as if there was only one more thing to say. "See you soon!" Hayden put his gun in his mouth and pulled the trigger.


	14. Chapter 14

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen**

Shawna slipped out of Hotch's office right before day break. She took the stairs to the third floor and grabbed her bag from her office, heading to the ladies room down the hall. She did the best she could at freshening up and started to apply her make up. He lips were swollen and raw from the stubble on Hotch's upper lip and she applied some lip balm in hopes that it would heal before anyone seen her. Her hair refused to lie flat and she knew if anyone saw it they would know she hadn't washed it this morning. She grabbed a hair tie out of her makeup bag and gathered her hair into a ponytail, knowing that in itself was a dead give away. She couldn't worry about it now though. She took one last look in the mirror. Her mouth dropped open when she seen it, and she gasped. At the base of her neck a light bruise shone like a beacon screaming "Shawna had sex!" She got her concealor out and attempted to cover it. She spoke to her reflection, Jesus, Hotch a hicky!

Hotch woke on the futon. Light streamed through the blinds and he was a bit disorientated. Had he been dreaming? Shawna. If it was a dream he would not be here naked in his office. She was gone and he wished she had woken him. He could smell her perfume and he was certain he could still feel her hands on him. He knew it was futile to try and sleep some more, but he couldn't get up yet. Thinking of her made him wish she had stayed. He would have loved to wake up and see her in this light pressed to him and responding to his touch. A thought snapped him out of his daydream, _What if she regrets coming here and doing this? What if I regret it? _The last argument had little weight to it and floated out of his mind. He knew he didn't regret it, and would do it all over again. He got up and used the bathroom, cleaning up and then returned to his office to dress. He retrieved the small travel iron out of his closet and was pressing a shirt that was already perfectly ironed, when a knock on his door surprised him. "Just a second." He said.

The door knob turned and Shawna pushed the door open a crack, "It's only me."

"Come on in." He said, relieved that she came to see him.

She looked at him standing only in his slacks and socks. She wanted so desperately to touch his bare chest that she forgot why she was here. He was holding an iron in his right hand and his shirt was spread out on his desk. He stared at her before realizing neither of them was moving. He put the iron down and crossed the room to her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and jerked her hips into him, kissing her hard on the mouth until she opened hers and he slid his tongue into her mouth. She put her hands on the back of his neck and he pulled her up and almost off the floor. She was on her tips of her toes and if he let go now she would surely fall. After some very heavy kissing Shawna said

"Aaron we need to stop. People will be here soon."

He kissed her a few more times and she lost the ability to protest. He released his grip on her and she slid down his body, he let out a sigh and she held her breath as the feel of his body on hers took her rational thoughts away. Her feet landed flat on the floor, and he still held her close to him, she hung onto his neck afraid her legs would not support her.

As if to emphasize her point her phone rang. He released her and she removed it from her belt. Hotch still unable to focus on anything but her, noticed the change from desire to surprise then to gloom, cross her face. She disconnected the call and tears began to form at her lash line.

"What's wrong?"

Shawna found her shoes and got her gun and badge from Hotch's desk. He grabbed his shirt sliding his arms into the sleeves. When she walked past him he grabbed her arm turning her to face him. He gathered her into his arms and hugged her lightly. She let the tears fall.

"A woman walking her dog last night found the body of Hayden Zelenko next to Alex's grave."

She let the sobs shake her body and her tears soaked Hotch's shirt. An hour later Hotch drove Shawna to the morgue as word spread through the BAU of Hayden's suicide.

* * *

Julianne woke in Reid's arms and she was so grateful to be back here like this again. She vowed never to let that separation happen again. She had almost forgotten about the proposal when she felt the ring snag on the blankets. She looked at it and smiled. How could she be so happy in such a small amount of time? She looked at Spencer, he still slept soundly and she wished she didn't have to wake him. She moved slightly and his eyes opened. He looked at her and she smiled. "I thought I could sneak out of bed and you would still be able to sleep." He pulled her closer and kissed her cheek. It didn't take long for Spencer to convince Julie to stay in bed a little while longer.


	15. Chapter 15

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen**

Emily woke to find herself in bed and she didn't remember how she got there at first. She heard noise coming from her apartment and it took her a minute to realize it came from the kitchen. Singing. Who would be singing at this awful hour? Then she recognized Morgan's voice. As soon as she knew who was here a memory of kissing Morgan flooded her mind. She put her hand to her face and tried to remember what happened after she kissed him, but for the life of her she could not recall. The door to her bedroom opened and Morgan came in carrying a TV tray with breakfast on it. He set the tray down next to the bed and Emily avoided eye contact. Morgan climbed into bed next to Emily. He leaned over and kissed her cheek before handing her a plate of toast, omelet and bacon.

"So Mrs. Morgan what would you like to do today." He smiled at her.

Emily's eyes got wide as she looked at him. And he laughed.

"Morgan there is no way we could have gotten married"

"You don't remember?" He placed his hand on his heart and acted hurt.

"Quit screwing around. Did we…" She couldn't finish the sentence.

Morgan laughed and his chest heaved with each chuckle.

"Relax Prentiss nothing happened, you fell right to sleep." He didn't bring up the kiss.

Emily thought about the kiss. _Could she have dreamt it?_ No she knew she didn't and as the fog cleared Emily remembered the events of yesterday. Morgan seen the change of emotion flash over Emily's face and he took her plate and placed it next to his on the tray. He gathered her into his arms and held her as she cried. An hour later Morgan had Emily taking a shower and he called Hotch. He was surprised to hear that Hayden killed himself and he let Hotch know he would be in as soon as he could. When Hotch asked about Emily, Morgan didn't have an answer.

* * *

Julie and Spencer showered and dressed for work. He put on a sweater vest and Julie smiled at him. He had changed so much but he was unaware that he still dressed like a twelve year old boy. Part of his charm and one of the many reasons Julie loved him. She put on grey slacks and a pale purple sweater. Purple was a good color and made her hair shine. She slipped her arms into a wool blazer. Julie put her phone on her waist band and it rang. She was perplexed by it and flipped it open. "SSA Weaver." Spencer looked at her as she sank to the bed sitting on the edge and pitching forward putting her head between her knees. He walked over to her and squatted down next to the bed. He put his hand on her knee. She sat up and he looked up at her face waiting until she spoke. The tears in her eyes caused Spencer to respond with tears of his own. When she hurt he did too. He rubbed her knee until she was able to tell him what was wrong. He didn't believe it. He never expected her to say Hayden had shot himself.

**xXx**

They all meet at the BAU and found their way to the sixth floor. What was left of Shawna's team was the Unit chief John Seechey, Shawna, Julianne, and Harry Novak. They were finished. There was no way they could continue on like this, two men down. Until they got someone else trained and firmiliar with them, she had to agree with John that the team was no longer working.

Julie walked to Garcia's cubby and she knocked lightly on the door. Garcia turned in her chair.

"Jewls my dear one, you never have to knock."

She got out of her chair and hugged her tightly. She went to the monitors and asked Penelope what she was working on. She looked down at the floor and avoided Julie's gaze.

"Is it illegal?" Julie asked her.

"No, no honey nothing like that. It's just…"

Penelope sat back on the chair and tapped a few keys and a video came on the screen and spread out onto the other monitors all different angles. It was of Alex and Hayden standing in the hall on the third floor. Julie drew in a quick breath. She was so sad to look at it but yet she longed to talk to her friends again and see their faces. She watched as Hayden talked to Alex and then Alex walked down the hall. Hayden watched him the whole time he was going out of the shot. Right before Hayden turned to go in the other direction he put his hand to his heart.

Julie put her hand on the desk and leaned in.

"Is there audio to this?"

"No" Penelope lied. She didn't want to let Julie know that Alex had told Hayden he knew who he was and how he felt. Alex had been very understanding and let Hayden down gently but Garcia didn't want to taint Julie's opinion of her friends. Julie did not let Penelope know she could read their lips. And she was deeply touched by what she seen them say. Not knowing that she said it out loud.

'Hayden you could have told me."

Penelope looked at Julie abruptly turning off the video. "Jewls?"

"Hmm, what?" Julie was distracted by what she just learned.

"You know what he said?"

"What did you say?" Julie looked at the screen.

"Julie, you know about Hayden."

Julie looked at Penelope and said, "Do you."

They stared at each other and knew they both understood the truth. Penelope looked down and she noticed the ring on Julie's finger. He mind was instantly off Hayden. Julie pulled her hand back off the desk when she seen where Penelope was looking. She hadn't wanted to announce her good news in the middle of this tragedy.

"Oh, no you don't." Penelope snatched Julie's hand. "Oh, My God!"

Penelope went to the doorway pulling Julie along with her.

"Spencer Reid, my office now!"


	16. Chapter 16

**United We Stand- A cinny-ster fic**

**Disclaimer:**

**As always I do not own any part of ABC, CBS, or Criminal Minds. For entertainment purposes only. Any resemblance to person's living, dead or fictional is purely coincidental.**

**United we stand is part of an on going Criminal Minds based story with returning original fictional characters, and the original characters from the show. United is broken down into three separate stories that focuses on an unsub that is on a mission based killing spree. Return of a main character and a familiar face from 52 pick-up in the third part of the series. The introduction of Julianne Weaver is in The Butcher's mind parts 1&2.**

**Thanks, **

**Cinny**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen**

Spencer was mid sip and swallowed the coffee which now felt like a fist full of nails as it slid down his throat. He looked up at the loft to see Garcia standing in her doorway tapping her foot impatiently. She spun on her heals and went inside.

Morgan looked at Reid, "Boy, what did you do?"

Spencer glanced at Morgan his eyes wide and he swallowed again. Suddenly his mouth was dry and his collar felt like it was choking him. He walked slowly up the steps. "Spencer!" Penelope yelled. He jogged up the last few steps and hurried to her door.

Morgan laughed, "Oh whatever he did, he is in trouble. Get him baby girl."

.

Rossi looked at Hotch. He was watching Shawna as she talked with Emily. He walked over and stood by Aaron and said, "Never seen anyone look so nice in a sweater."

Hotch said, "No, maybe later."

"Oh you got it good. Man you're done!"

Hotch looked at Dave and said, "What?"

"Take it from a pro; don't make this one your wife. Enjoy it while it lasts."

Hotch still had no idea what Dave was talking about and he looked at him and furrowed his brow.

"You're a wasted case, you know that? The first girl you even touch, after Haley has to be the one that aggravates you the most. Maybe that's it, the tension is the attraction."

"Rossi do you have a point?" Hotch finally understood he was talking about Shawna.

"Yeah, our unsub is unusually quiet."

.

Spencer walked into Penelope's office and looked at her. She starred at him for a few seconds before she said, "Spencer, what did you do?"

"I asked..."

"Did I sound like I was done?"

"No ma'am." Spencer was obviously scared and Julie smiled completely enjoying it.

"You, You ask her to marry you and you don't even tell me. Am I not a part of this team, any longer?" Spencer was about to answer and she glared at him. He looked down at the floor. "You could have told me, you could have…have shown me the ring." Penelope fanned herself with her hand as if she was about to faint. She drew in a big breath and then walked over to Spencer putting her hands on his biceps. He looked at her, his eyes wide. "I better be the first one you told."

Spencer nodded his head up and down feverishly. She wrapped him into a big hug. "I'm so happy for you." Her voice broke and she waved her right hand at Julie calling her over to them. Penelope wrapped them both in a group hug, crying and laughing, and telling them she loved them both.

* * *

JJ was sleeping, the morphine she was given caused her to be in a deep slumber and dreams plagued her. She was dreaming. He took her hand and led her away from the cold place. The place where there was pain and noise. She could feel warmth as he lead her away.

He covered her as she slept. He knew they gave her medicine and she would be unconscious for a long time. He couldn't help coming here, he was drawn to this woman. He didn't want to hurt her. He wanted her to be happy. Her eyes twitched and he watched as they moved under her lids as she was lost in a dream.

JJ dreamt that she was lying in a meadow and the sun shone on her face. She felt light and happy. Warm in the sun and she could stay here forever and be perfectly happy. He stood over her and she smiled. He knelt next to her and she could see he was looking at her with love in his eyes.

He adjusted her blanket and moved to fluff her pillow. He leaned over her and put his hands on the corner of the pillow when she reached for him and kissed him on the mouth. He was caught of guard and for a moment kissed her back. He pulled away and she sank back into her pillow. Her eyes opened slightly and she looked at him through drug hazed eyes. "Will" was all she said before she slipped back into dream land.

.

He didn't know how long he could stay here. No one questioned him and he was relieved. He knew what to say if they did. He already began the lie and people believed it. To them he was visiting a sick cousin. She hadn't woken and he was glad for it. The drugs took over and she wasn't dreaming any longer. He touched the pocket of his coat, feeling the syringe there. "Soon" he whispered. As he left her room, he knew what he had to do; with her, his collection would be complete.


	17. Chapter 17

That concludes part one of United We Stand

Part Two will be rated slightly different due to the nature of the story and the violence Please enjoy!


End file.
